


Dank Memes and Intentional Innuendos

by herpderpbokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Mattsun and Hanamaki are meme kings, One Shot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpderpbokuto/pseuds/herpderpbokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third years of AobaJousai are studying for their final exams in the school's library. Mattsun and Hanamaki were never ones to study, unlike the other two third years. The supposed "group study session" turns into a heated poke war and the showcasing of a few memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dank Memes and Intentional Innuendos

“Such Meiji, much enlightenment. Very Mutsuhito.” Hanamaki muttered, rapidly flipping through the pages of Oikawa’s Social Studies notebook. He made a sideways glance to his left, in hopes of causing Mattsun to at least breathe out a small chuckle. To his dismay, Mattsun still had his head resting on the library desk, murmuring chants on how he wished he didn’t have to be at the group study session they were currently having. Sure, Makki was bad at studying, too; but if he wanted to get into that prestigious sports’ university then he’d have to make sure that even if he didn’t have a scholarship he could get in through traditional means.

“Mattsun! We all know that Social Studies is your worst subject, so you better pay attention!” Oikawa pointed at the other third year, a fake smile plastered onto his face. He turned his head to face the squeals coming from two tables over and waved, giving the fangirls a wink.

The four third years were studying for the final exams, they had all just finished their final career evaluation with the teachers, the nerves were still there, but the interviews weren’t as bad as any match against Karasuno or Shiratorizawa. Though Iwaizumi was giving a lecture on the modernization of Japan, no one was listening.

Makki’s eyes lit up upon realizing that there was a way to encourage the (former?) middle blocker. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and proceeded to scroll through his gallery. “Ah.” He muttered under his breath as he found the correct picture.

“Galaxy Pepe is here to bless your soul, may you pass your exams and live a wonderful life, Issei.” Hanamaki tapped Mattsun on the shoulder to show him the picture of Pepe the Frog, his face photoshopped onto a purple galaxy background.

“I feel blessed.” Mattsun’s cheeks flushed as he clasped his hands in silent meme prayer. 

“Ehh, this lecture is going nowhere. See you guys!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out and waved. He proceeded to make his way to the exit when Iwaizumi followed, “Oi! You were the one who suggested to have this group study session! Come back, Trashykawa!”

Soon enough, it was only Mattsun and Hanamaki left. The notes of the two other third years were still cluttered all over the table. The silence was broken when members of the tennis club came rushing into the library, shouting and ignoring the piercing stares of the responsible Seijou students who just wanted to study.

“Ugh, tennis players.” Hanamaki muttered, fiddling with the Social Studies notes that had the occasional sketch of Totoro or Pikachu.

“Yeah, they make such a racket.” Mattsun added. Fixing his disheveled tie. The two had a stare off for a good minute until they both burst into laughter.

“What the hell, Issei?!” Makki asked between laughs. He face planted onto the desk and starting hitting the table with his fist. If there were people staring, the two didn’t care. They both had a knack for lame jokes, so it was obvious that either of them would’ve cracked a pun like that.

After the surge of laughter had stopped (it took 5 minutes), Makki straightened himself up and poked Mattsun in the rib, causing him to twitch. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Mattsun glowered.

The two third years, having seemingly forgotten that they were in a library, started a poking contest. The sounds they made were anything but holy.

“Ah fuck!”

“No not there, asshole!”

“Jesus Christ, I never knew this part of you was so hard!”

“Shit!”

Although they heard the sound of two chairs being pulled back, they didn’t pay any attention until someone cleared their throat. “We’ve been gone for 15 minutes and we come back to see this.” Iwaizumi said though slightly muffled due to him facepalming. 

“Don’t be so harsh, Iwa-chan. It’s their way of showing affection~” Oikawa argued, fixing his notes and smiling.  
Makki and Mattsun exchanged a few awkward glances to each other, and after half a minute of deciding, they both sat back down, fixing their uniforms and their ruffled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Omai, this is my first oneshot ever huehuehuehue. I'm sorry if it sounds off I didn't really know how to end it oops lololol. Also, you're welcome for adding in a few ancient Japanese references (huge history nerd right here oops). I really like this ship, for some reason I have this obsession with rarepairs okay. I'll be writing waaay more so stay tuned and all that :D 
> 
> (PS: I got the pun from tumblr oops I was lazy ok-)


End file.
